Thunder Claps & Wildflowers
by MissElenaMasen
Summary: This is something I wrote to ignore my English teacher during my Freshman/Sophmore years. Usual pairings, but as my readers know, I don't particularly like Jake, but i will try to be nice to him for a change.
1. New Students

**AN: Hi Everyone! So, this is my new story. I am going to be updating this one more often than I have been with my others, as the first few chapters are already written. Also, I will be starting to update my other stories regularly, but it is hard when you are in a full time Performing Arts College.**

**As always, Stephenie, I take my ht off to you. You are truly a God amongst authors for bringing us such a creation as Twilight, and This story could not be possibly without you. My only regret is that I do not own this universe.**

New Students

_Another year at Forks High. Junior year. Apparently, we have fresh meat this year. Some new students are supposed to start today. One junior, two seniors. To be honest, I don't really care, I'm just randomly talking to myself. Lets hope they get some sense and leave once they get bored._

I was thinking to myself whilst walking to home-room. The corridors were crowded with new freshmen, somehow getting lost in our small school. I finally managed to get through them to Mrs. Lollen's room. Mrs. Lollen was the head of the music department, that had all of two teachers. She was one of the only half-decent teachers at our school. The rest are either boring or strange.

Mrs. Lollen started handing out our class schedules for the year, when a tall guy, about six foot, walked through the door. His hair was perfectly tousled, but still looked like he hadn't touched he had gotten up earlier that morning, and each brown and copper strand helped accentuate his topaz eyes – wait, topaz? Really?

"Students, this is our new student, Edward Cullen. He has transferred here because of his father's job as the new doctor at the hospital. Please make both Mr Cullen and his siblings in senior year very welcome to our community both in and out of school." Introduced Mrs Lollen, not noticing his eyes.

The new student, Edward, looked around the room, before walking towards me and my best friend, Alice.

"Oh my, Bella, our new resident hunk is heading this way! And he's looking straight at you!" She whisper-squealed. Alice had always been overly happy. She seems to be able to cheer me up no matter what.

Edward approached us, and stood behind the empty chair next to me. "May I sit here?"

"Sure! I'm Alice, This here is Bella." Alice answered in her usual hyper way.

"Thank you. And it's nice to meet you both." He said, as he awkwardly sat down. "I'm Edward Cullen. Have either of you got English first?"

"I do." I said quietly. "What other lessons have you got? I can help you find your way around if you'd like."

"Umm..." He paused before pulling his class schedule out of his back pocket. "English, Music, Art, Trig and History."

"Oh, well, it looks like we will be spending most of the day together. Unfortunately I don't have history."

"But I do! You can stay with me!" Blared Alice. "By the way, what's with your eyes?"

Before I could scold Alice for being so blunt, Edward coolly delivered his answer. "They are contacts. My brother and I had a bet, and unfortunately I lost. Because of my name being _Edward Cullen, _he thought it would be funny if my forfeit was to wear these on the first week of school."

"What was the bet?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." He replied. Was it that embarrassing? He must have seen my puzzled face, because he briskly followed with "It was stupid really. My brother hasn't matured much since seventh grade."

"So, what colour are your eyes really then?" I blurted. I had no verbal filter sometimes. I blushed, and looked down. Alice must not have noticed, but I could definitely feel his false golden eyes on my red face.

"Well, I have to wear these all week, so on Saturday they are going in the trash. You can find out next Monday."

The bell goes, causing Edward to look away from me just as I pouted. We all gathered our stuff and headed out the door to our first classes.

"The English corridor is this way." I point as we walk down the hectic mess of a corridor.

"I will see you guys in art!" Alice shouted, her head barely visible over the sea of freshmen, off to her home economics class.

We walked towards English, with every girl staring at Edward. His strong core threatening to show through his shirt. The scent of hi bewildered me. It was unlike anything I have ever smelt before. It was almost like a mix between deodorant, aftershave and warmth, but not in a sickly way, like you get with most other guys. It also sounds strange, but he truly can make girls dumb just by looking at them. The thing is, I don't think he knew quite the effect he had on the opposing gender.

"You really don't know the effect you have on people, girls in particular, do you?" I asked, trying to act cool about it.

"What are you talking about?" He looked stunned, as if no one had confronted him about this before. His face looked confused as he looked around, trying to see what I had meant. "What do you mean?" he repeated, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh my god! You really don't know do you? Look at that blonde girl over there,-" I point to a girl that we just passed, Lucy Nefferett, "-look at her eyes. She's undressing you in her mind. And her,-" I point to a girl just ahead of where we had just stopped, Victoria Flemming. She was on her way towards us. "-I bet you ten dollars she is on her way over here to ask you out." I ducked into an empty classroom, with the door open slightly, before he could realise what was happening. I could still hear what was going on.

"Hey, you're Edward, right?"

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. And who might you be?"

"My name is Victoria. Er, I was just wandering, if you aren't too busy, if you would want to go out with me sometime?"

_Yes! I knew it! Pay up sucker!_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't, I'm really busy at home unpacking at the moment. Besides, there's someone I wanted to ask out myself. It was kind of you to try though." I heard her storm off in her usual huffy bitch mood, and came out of the classroom. I lead Edward to the next door over, but as I went to enter the room he grabbed my arm, and I felt a slight spark of electricity. _What the-? Must have been static. _I was confused as to why he grabbed me, but when I turned to face him I realised why. He had a ten dollar bill held up in between his fore and middle fingers. I smiled like a Cheshire cat, before taking it from him.

"Thank you" I stated rather than spoke. I thought about putting it in my bra, just to tease him, and I would normally have suppressed this kind of behaviour, but then I saw James Hunter, the quarter back of the school football team, and all around jerk, looking my way. I couldn't help but take the opportunity to show I wasn't interested in him, but instead the new kid. I popped open the top button of my shirt, to show an Alice approved cleavage, and put the bill in the side of my left cup.

Edward looked at me, his eyes glazed over with lust. I used this to my advantage, now knowing that he was as interested as I was, and went to sit at the back desk, leaning forward ever so slightly. Edward followed fast and sat to my right, trying his best to keep his eyes off my chest.

"You don't know the effect you have on guys, do you?" he mocked. I had to agree. I rarely did things that I thought were flirty or sexy, but slime balls like James were constantly obsessed with me.

"Not really. See that guy over there, James Hunter? He is obsessed with me, and I have no clue why."

"Well I don't think your top is helping any."He said in a slightly aggressive tone.

I looked down at my shirt, almost ashamed of myself, and did the top button back up. "I'm sorry. I don't usually act like that. James just makes me act strange sometimes."

"Do you like him?" He asked through a clenched jaw, even more annoyed than before. I wondered what I did wrong.

"Fuck no! Why would I? He's a self serving jerk, who tries to get with every girl in school, just because he is the star quarterback of our school's crappy football team. He is the last guy on Earth that I would want to even think about being with!" After my small rant, Edward seemed to relax some. Instead of listening to the teacher, I spent most of the hour toying with the idea that Edward was talking about me when he was turning down Victoria, judging by the way he death stared James every time he tried to look at me. But then again, why would he? We only met a few hours ago. My head slightly hurt with confusion.

I was pulled out of my bubble when Mr. Berty raised his voice, shocking most of the class.

"This semester, there is a literature convention in New York. Two students will have the opportunity to attend with me. I will give you more details closer to the time. That is all.

Everyone in the class got up and headed off to their next classes, but we were stopped by a dark voice coming from behind us.

"Hello baby" He smirked.

**AN: SORRY!**

**Don't kill me for the Early cliffie, even though its probably not hard to guess who it is. **

**Next chapter will be up next Friday!**

***-._.-*-._.-*Marishkabell*-._.-*-._.-***


	2. Love or Lust?

**AN: I'****m sooooo sorry for not updating! College has been CRAZY busy these past couple weeks, but im on Easter break, so things should be moving a bit faster now. enjoy this next Chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>2. Love or Lust<span>

_Everyone in the class got up and headed off to their next classes, but we were stopped by a dark voice coming from behind us._

_"Hello baby" He smirked._

I froze, knowing who it was. I honestly didn't know when he would give up. Although he was just a big jerk, when he used that certain tone of voice, he scared me. In my head, I wanted to say; 'Fuck off, ass hole'. Unfortunately, what came out was "D-don't call me that James."

I felt arms encircle my waist from behind, and a horrid warm breath on my neck.

"C'mon, lets go to-" James' arms tugged at my middle slightly before releasing me and grabbing my wrist, pulling me back. I turned around to see him pinned against the lockers by his throat, and _Edward _was the one pinning him up!

"Get. Off." said Edward, in a low, calm voice that exuded dominance and power. James' face was glued to Edward's, both of them staring each other down. "I said get off!" He shouted louder, hitting James' head against the lockers again, making him wince and let go of my wrist.

"Don't you e_ver _make a move on someone who obviously finds you repulsive, again! Got it?" He warned, adding extra pressure to his hold. James choked before agreeing. Edward slammed his head against the lockers once more before letting him go and standing next to me.

"I don't care if you're new here Cullen, you're dead! and she's mine!" he shouted before running down the hall. We went in the opposite direction, heading towards the music corridor. We walked in silence the whole way, but as we reached the music room I had had enough. The silence was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry." was all I could say. It was my fault that he was now one of the schools outcasts because, if you flipped off a footballer or cheerleader, you could kiss your social status goodbye.

"For what? It's not your fault James is an ass-hole." He had a point, but I still couldn't shake my guilt. I decided to force the thoughts back, trying to forget.

"Do you play any instruments?" I asked.

"Piano, vocals and a bit of guitar. You?"

"I compose. I could easily input _Through the Fire and Flames_ into a computer program, but I wouldn't know where to start if you handed me a guitar. People also say I can sing, but I don't really have the confidence to prove them right.

Mrs Lollen came into the room then. "Class, we are starting a new project. We are going to start dual compositions. I have assigned you each partner, and this year, there will be no threes. Mr Cullen here has evened out the group." She started reading off their names, putting us into pairs, "and finally miss Swan will be working with Mr Cullen you two can go into the piano practice room."

"Okay. come on Edward let's go." I led Edward towards the piano room and he sat down on the piano bench. he looked at the keys before starting to play a tune that was light but mysterious at the same time. I sat next to him and watched his fingers dance along the keys. It was as if the piano was an extension of his body.

The piece drifted to a close, and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Wow" I whispered.

"I wrote that earlier." He said.

"But I didn't see you writing anything down earlier."

"I wrote it in my head." I was stunned. He was truly talented.

"It was amazing." I said softly.

**EPOV**

"Thanks." I said. She didn't realise the most important part of the piece, that it was written for her. I don't know why, but this girl that I've known for barely two hours feels connected to me. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts.

"Um... Do you have anything else we could use for their project?" She asked shyly. This got me a little disappointed.

"Did you not like this one?"

"No! I loved it! It's just that I think I would ruin it if I mixed it. You can't improve on perfection."

Her face went beet red, and she looked shocked, as if she had said something embarrassing. I was still reeling from what she had said, _you can't improve on perfection_. She thought her lullaby was perfect. I smiled slightly, before turning back to the piano. I started to play her lullaby again, adding little embellishments that showed her character.

I don't remember how many times I played, but the school bell suddenly rang.

"That went fast." She said.

"It's true what they say. Time flies when you're having fun." I sniggered. She laughed slightly.

"Art now. That's just across the hall. They keep all creative arts near the auditorium."

Just then, the girl from before came up to us. Victoria, I think. She had an angry scowl on her face.

"Why would you choose her over me Edward? She's James' chew toy." I looked over to Bella to see tears threatening to drop.

"I'm sorry Victoria, but I am not looking to date anyone at this time, and I do not wish to start a relationship. Bella is simply showing me to my classes, that is all." I stated. I turned back to Bella, who was now and looking down at her shoes. I wondered what was so wrong.

**BPOV**

I felt stupid. I barely knew this guy, but it still stung for some reason when he admitted to Victoria – of all people – that I was just a friend. Now she surely wouldn't leave him alone.

Victoria and I were best friends back in grade school, but things changed in the summer before freshman year. She got her first boyfriend, and changed dramatically. She lost her virginity to him in the back of a truck, became pregnant, and aborted the baby, all in six weeks. He left her once he found out she was pregnant, and when she got rid of the baby, he still wouldn't take her back. Ever since, she's been a slut, going after anyone who would have her.

"Well, seeing as you two aren't anything special, mind if I take Edward away from you for this class Bella?" She sneered. I knew what she was doing, and I knew the reaction she was looking for. But hell would freeze over before she got that.

"No, that's fine," I said with a sweet smile, "I was just going to do some mindless sketching anyway. He'll probably have more fun with you." I turned and walked into class before Edward could protest. This class was going to be boring.

I sat down at a desk near the back, and got out my A4 sketch pad. Without warning, the thought of Edward's eye colour mystery filled my vision. I started drawing, and it was like my thoughts were being printed straight onto the page.

Before I knew it, I had already drawn his eyes several times over, and shaded the irises, each pair a different colour. I amused myself by trying to figure out what colour his eyes were. Blue didn't suit his eyes shape, so I put across through that pair. I also looked at Hazel and Brown and eliminated them both for the same reason. This last week with black (V.V. dark brown for picky people) and green. Both colours suited his eyes perfectly. I was stumped but then I realised that his golden contacts wouldn't be that vibrant if his eyes were black. So that left me with only one answer. Edward Cullen had green eyes. I circled the green eyes, just as the man himself came up behind me.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to figure you out. Shouldn't you be with Victoria?" I countered.

"Hell no! She is way too physical for me. How do you figure that out?" He asked, pointing to my drawings of his eyes.

"You mean I got it right?"

"Yeah. How though? Have I lost one of my brother's stupid contacts?"

"No. I just looked at your face shape and how you show your expressions and emotions."

"Very observant. I wish I could take these things out." He sighed.

Clockwork Cogs started turning in my head. I leaned in closer so only he could hear me. The smell of him stunned me for a short second.

"Slowly start walking towards Victoria, and adjust one of your contact lenses, but accidentally on purpose, drop it. I will handle the rest."

He only nodded in agreement, before turning towards Victoria and messing with his lens. A pit fell in my stomach, a sign of nerves.

I stood up. "Hey! Vicky! How was James in bed this summer?" I shouted at her, loud enough for most of the class to hear. The teacher didn't much care what we did, so he didn't notice.

Victoria's face was red, almost as red as her flaming red hair. She stood up and came towards me, but in between us was Edward, and as she reached him, the lens dropped to the floor.

_Bullseye!_ I thought. The contact lens landed in the path of her three inch pumps, and she stood the ball of her foot on the lens, causing her shoes to lose grip and send her falling ungracefully towards the floor. The whole room erupted in laughter. I didn't care if my social status was ruined, it was worth it. Edward walked back to me, and we both sat back down at my desk.

"And that is how you solve that problem." I said cheerfully. He took his other contact out and discarded it.

"Thank you." He said graciously.

"You know, my sketch does not do your eyes justice."

"How so?" He coyly smiled.

"Well-" I started. Should I tell him? Will he realise that I like him? I found my voice stuck in my throat, so I decided to pick up a pencil and improve the drawing, heading different shades and tones of green.

"This is slightly better, but it's still a rough sketch."

"It's absolutely amazing! Mind if I keep it?" He asked. He actually wants to keep it? Wow, I honestly didn't think it was that good.

"Sure." I tore it out of my sketchbook and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said, meeting my eyes. I was right. My sketch really did him no justice. I just wasn't able to catch all the different emotions he threw at me in one sketch. The bell chose that moment to silence us with it's shrill ring. Now it's time for lunch. Fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: once again, I am sooooo sorry for the late update, but I have plenty time to write the next couple weeks, so things should move a little faster.<strong>

_**I am looking for BETAs!**_**If anyone is interested I would be most greatful. It would also speed up the process so I can update faster!**

**Love you all!**

**Marishkabell xx**


	3. Chapter 3

To all Maria's followers,

I am sorry to say that the author of these stories has passed away, due to cancer. She wanted me to let you all know she loves her fanfic family, and she is sorry that she had to leave so soon. She has given me her account, as it was her precious baby, and as one of her final wishes, I am taking over her stories, and giving them a clean up.

Although she did not post as much as she could have, I know that she was on this site almost every day, reading 'her stories', which in her mind were better than watching any soap opera.

Please keep an eye out for the re-posts of these stories, and I hope that I can do her writing justice.

Lots of Love and hope,

Miss Elena Masen.


End file.
